love of a lullaby
by i-dream-nightmares
Summary: a little story i got bored and was watching newmoon so here it is read to find out wat its about lots of fluff!


Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own any characters in this they all belong to the wonderful and amazing sm, woohoo!

I got this idea from watching new moon, love that movie review review review!

.

~bella~

Nine months, that's how long it's been since my love, Edward left. Just thinking his name hurt. it opened the wound that had been in my chest since he had left "I don't want you anymore"; "you don't want me?;" "no! That memory, so vivid in my head, he didn't want me, that was enough to have me doubled over in agony in my bed. Charlie was working late at the station, I let out a cry of pain as the tears poured down my face, I couldn't stop them I didn't even try. I knew it was pointless as they would fall no matter what. I sobbed until there was nothing left. After a while I rose from the bed as I could no longer lie there is pain and misery, I began pacing up and down the room. I was so tired but could not sleep a wink, I continued to pace around the room, before I knew what had happened I had caught my foot on something, I was always a bit of a klutz, clumsy is what he called me. I looked down at my feet and realised what I had tripped over. A floorboard had came loose so I leaned down and yanked it out of place, once I had dislodged it I gasped at what was below. There hidden under my bedroom floorboards were my memories of him, things that I thought I would never see again, my birthday gifts from that horrific day. He had left them for me, how amazing. I knelt down on both knees and gently lifted the things from under the boards. There were the two airline tickets, a folded photograph of him and a jewel case containing a CD. I held each item in my hands, looking at each in turn. I stared at the picture and again felt the tears tumble down my face unheeded, I was always stunned by his beauty. The tears only fell harder, so hard that I had difficulty focusing, I began to shake and sob uncontrollably, "_oh why had he left me, why did he leave these for me, he must have known I would find them sometime, why, oh why when he so obviously wanted me to forget him, forget us, it will be as though I never existed, this just did not make sense, but nothing made sense anymore, did it?_" His words played out in my head, and none of it made any sense to me at all, he was my life, my everything and now he has gone...gone and I still cannot, could not believe it. I finally stood up, holding the CD in my hand I stumbled over to my CD player and put on the disc to play. I listened to the music fill the room, "_oh no, it's my lullaby"_ The familiar sound of the music hit my ears and filled the room, the pain brought me to my knees, he had written this for me when he told me he loved me, or so I thought. Then the strangest thing happened, I heard the most beautiful voice in the world, a voice as smooth as velvet and as sweet as honey say "so you found it!"

~edward~

My angel, how could I leave her, I promised it would be as though I had never existed. I could never be like that for me however, I would have to check on her, make sure she was safe, happy and living a normal happy life. I just had to make sure she was okay, for my own selfishness I needed to see her smile once more, wipe away the pain from the last time I saw her on that fateful day. I needed to erase that pain in her eyes, a pain that I had put there with my lies. I needed to take it back and to make her understand how much I lied to her, I needed to sort this. This is why I am now here, outside her home staring up at her window, her open window. I am ready to beg her forgiveness, if she can forgive me, even though I do not deserve her forgiveness for the pain I have caused. I can already smell her blood, her scent, she was here, I was here, there was no going back now, I had to do this. It took me a while to realise that I had done her wrong, I could not exist in a world that she did not live in, I just hoped that she felt the same. What would I do if she did not feel the same way, what if she was perfectly happy with her life and no longer wanted me or worse still had forgotten me, which would be....fair!

I need to explain to her why I did what I did, and that I can never walk away from her again, even if I wanted to. I just had to hope and pray that she would still care for me and take me back. The only way I will leave her now is if she no longer wants me, she will have to order me away, my mind is made up, I need to fix this now. Just as I approached her window I heard sobs coming from her room, was that my angel, why was she crying, what was wrong. I had to make this better and take away her pain. I climbed up into the tree near the window and sighed, remembering the days and nights that I had climbed this tree before, the nights I had lain holding her in my arms while she slept, did she still say my name in her sleep, did she still dream of me, my selfish heart hoped she did Had somebody else filled my place there, I looked in and saw my love curled on the floor in tears, in her hand the picture of me, in the air the soft notes of her lullaby played, I silently climbed through the window "so you found it" I said softly, she gasped and turned around to face me "hello love" I said as I stepped closer to wipe the tears from her eyes. As soon as I touched her the tears fell harder so I took her in my arms and held her, soothing her. She kept repeating "you left me" "you...left...me" in a broken voice. Her pain was so much that I could have cried with her, if a vampire could cry tears, I whispered to her soothingly "I'm so sorry love, I'm so very sorry". She suddenly pulled away from me, "why are you here, why did you leave me?" she said in a small whisper. Oh, that hurt, did she not want me to be here? "Do you not want me here?" I asked "you left me, you said you did not want me anymore, you said you would never come back and it would be as if you never existed, you, you never loved me......I mean, I'm nothing but.... human". I knew she believed me but I still found it hard to accept. At that I dropped to my knees, the biggest lie I had ever told had been the biggest mistake of my existence. "Bella, I lied, I had to lie, and you believed me so easily, you believe me when I say I don't want you but you cannot believe me when I say I DO love you! Please love, I came back to make it right, to wipe away the hurt, I cannot live without you, I need to be with you, to love you, to care for you, to protect you, please, please let me explain". I could tell that she was having trouble believing me and I could not blame her. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face gently to mine. "Bella before you my life was like a moonless night, there were stars, points of reason but then you shot across my sky the was beauty, there was brilliance but then when you were gone the meteor fell over the horizon, the stars were still there, but I could not see the stars anymore, I was blinded, so love please allow me back in your life. I need you, I have to be with you. Please forgive me, let me help heal the pain I have caused. I begged her. She spoke so quietly that only a vampire would have heard her, a soft whisper saying "Yes, I forgive you my love" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with a passion I had never shown her before and promised her that this would be the first of many kisses.

~bella~

Finally after all this time, he was here and I was in his arms, it felt as though I was healed, the pain was gone and I was home where I belonged. My love was back and everything else in the world could wait. In the background I heard my lullaby. Nothing else mattered now, we were together, my love and I.

.

.

**Thanks 4 reading I would like 2 thank my awesome new beta who is looking over this 4 me biddy429 thank u thank u thank u! **


End file.
